Oneechan
by Shadow Angel
Summary: A small interlude between Sora and Takeru right after Yamato left the team in Season One.


*I just want to say that during this time of crisis and mourning, we as Americans MUST NOT turn our feelings of anger and helplessness on people from Arabic origins, beliefs, and cultures only because the monster who caused this is from there! What we're supposed to do right now is stand together as the United States that we are!

Peace . . .* 

Oneechan

It was one of those rare quiet nights in the Digital World, one where every creature seemed to be asleep under the full golden moon above.

Under normal circumstances, Sora would've thoroughly enjoyed one of these nights, when everything was peaceful and she could actually get a whole night's rest without having to really worry that they'd be attacked in the middle of their sleep. But tonight, she couldn't. Not when she had people to worry about.

She glanced away from the dying embers of the small fire they had built earlier to cook their dinner and studied the sleeping forms around her. Across the dwindling cinders lay the newest member of their group; Taichi's younger sister, Hikari, lay curled up close to the light of the reddish coals, her young face peaceful and serene. About a foot away from her lay her cat partner, the once enemy Digimon fidgeting in her sleep, probably running from the demons that chased her even in her dreams. A small smile touched Sora's face as she saw the way Gatomon's tail stretched out unconsciously toward Hikari, as a search for reassurance that the girl was still there. As soon as her tail landed in 'Kari's open palm, the fidgeting stopped and the cat was finally able to sleep peacefully.

Close to Hikari, Taichi was sleeping in his usual noisy manner. The mutters and grunts they had all been forced to get used to in their travels continued to come out of their leader's mouth as he dreamt, about what, Sora had no idea. But she guessed it was about battles. Battles, and defeating powerful Digimon, and saving the world once again. Taichi was predictable, as he should be. She had known him about four years, and in that time she had seen that under his 'I-know-what-I'm-doing' attitude, he was still as lost as they all were.

Sora's eyes traveled across the camp they had set up to land on a small flash of light several feet away in the darkness of the trees: Koushirou and his beloved laptop. Even while he was supposed to be keeping watch, he couldn't put the thing that had become his best friend down. The fact that she couldn't hear the buzzing of wings meant that even Tentomon had tired of the boy's concentration on the machine and had decided to sleep instead.

As Sora contemplated whether she should go tell Koushirou to get some sleep while she kept the night watch, a small, hesitant voice stopped her from leaving.

"Sora? I can't sleep..."

The voice was soon followed by the small shadow of Takeru, who stopped in front of her, rubbing his eyes sleepily with one hand while carrying his hat and the Digimon that slept in it with the other. The little boy yawned and plunked down on the ground next to her, leaning his tired body against hers in an innocent show of affection that made Sora blink in surprise. She was still trying to get used to the fact that people could be so giving in their affection. Now, she had two bodies leaning against her on either side since her Biyomon was in the exact same position on her left, sleeping blissfully.

"Why can't you sleep, 'Keru?" Sora asked softly, making use of the nickname she had heard his brother call him. "Did you have a nightmare?"

"No," he yawned. "I can't stop thinking about Yama... Do you think he's okay, Sora?"

Sora reached up and ruffled the boy's already messy blond hair reassuringly. "Of course he's okay, 'Keru. He can take care of himself and besides, Gabumon will always be there with him. I'm sure he's just fine."

"Yeah... But, why did he leave us, Sora? Doesn't he like me anymore?" The boy asked in a very serious, if sleepy, tone.

"Yamato adores you, 'Keru," Sora assured without hesitation. "He didn't leave because of you. He didn't leave because of any of us. All he needs is some time to think. To straighten things out," Sora explained, trying to reassure not only the boy, but also her own self. Yamato had been the one boy she couldn't figure out. Just when she thought she had him pegged as a cool, aloof person who only seemed to care about being a good older brother, he had surprised her. He had proved to understand the feelings of fear and failure she had been experiencing when she had thought that she could never be the true bearer of the Crest of Love. It was something he had gone through himself, he had told her later in his aloof way when she had thanked him for sticking up for her. And that had been the end of it.

But then, he had surprised all of them with his sudden show of anger and resentment towards Taichi. And even though Sora couldn't quite understand the root of it yet, she knew that it stemmed from those insecurities he hid so well behind his indifferent attitude. She just wished he'd let her and the rest of the team help... that's what friends were for, after all.

"Sora-chan?" Takeru's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She glanced down at him and saw that his bright azure eyes were staring up at her in hope.

"What, 'Keru?"

"Yama will come back, right?"

She smiled and nodded slowly, because deep in her heart, she believed it too. "Yes, Takeru, Yamato will come back. And remember that even now, he's still looking out for you, because you're his little brother and he'll love you forever."

"Just like you, oneechan?" he asked, curling up next to her with his head on her lap.

Sora hesitated because of what he'd just called her, but then, she nodded hurriedly. "Yes, 'Keru, just like me."

"And you wont ever leave me, either? You'll always look out for me? Just like Yama?"

"Hai, 'Keru. Just like Yama..."

But the boy's gentle snoring was her only response.

Sora stared down at him, at this little boy who now considered her his older sister. And for the first time in the last few weeks, she smiled a genuine smile as her heart swelled. She felt a tingling warmth in her chest and looked down to see that her Crest was shinning brilliantly.

Hidden in the shadows of trees a few feet away from the camp, a boy with shadowed, sharp blue eyes watched the girl and the boy sleep peacefully. He could see them because of the faint pink light that emitted from the girl's chest. And as he watched, his own Crest began shinning too. A faint blue light that chased away some of the shadows that were following him around and eating away at his heart.

And in that brief moment of light, Yamato was back to his own self again. And he smiled.

"Arigatou, Sora-chan..."

****

Owari

*A/N: I dunno, maybe it was too short...*


End file.
